In general, a curtain, a blind, or the like is installed on a window and/or an entrance and is used to block solar light and another's eyes and for the purpose of noise-proof, cold wind-proof, and the like, and in addition to these utilities, also serves as an important house-furnishing good to enhance interior esthetic appearance by mixing colors to match up an inner wall and window glasses.
An existing three-dimensional blind is disclosed as a blind, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,519, made by forming dual mesh-structured woven fabrics, disposing a movable blade therebetween, and bonding the mesh-structured woven fabrics with the blade.
The above-mentioned method controls quantity of light such that light enters inside through the mesh-structured woven fabrics when the blade change a pose into a horizontal pose, and that the blade returns to the vertical pose to block light through the mesh structure of the woven fabric. However, bonding between the blade and the woven fabrics by adhesive may be an interior pollution source and further property of the adhesive may be deteriorated by ultraviolet rays for a long use so that the bonding may be inferior and the blade and the woven fabrics may be separated from each other.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, Korean Patent No. 815579 proposed a three-dimensional woven fabric including a surface layer, a rear layer, and an intermediate layer connecting the surface layer to the rear layer by weaving. However, the disclosed three-dimensional woven fabric is made by forming a first intermediate layer and a second intermediate layer with two wrap threads to be connected to the surface layer and the rear layer and thus has a simple expression and a limit to block light.